Gravity
by Amorrra
Summary: Once Alfred was crowned as the King of Spades, he didn't really think about how difficult his life was about to become. But don't worry, it all came crashing down on him when he meets his future Queen; a pirate captain named Arthur Kirkland.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first proper AU. I hope you all like it. It is set in CardVerse Hetalia. It's based off a picture I found on Tumblr, so yeah, the idea isn't all mine.**

Alfred warily looked around as Yao – his Jack – led him down the dungeon corridors. There was a heavy silence, much contrast from the earlier light hearted mood of his coronation as King of Spades; the only thing that broke the silence where the two men's footsteps and they echoed off the stone walls. The Jack cleared his throat, still two strides in front of his King.

"Congratulations on being crowned, your majesty." Alfred quickened his steps to walk beside his Jack. "I'm sure you're curious as to why we're in the dungeons." Yao stopped and Alfred copied, only then noticing that they'd stopped in front of a cell. Curiously, he stepped forward, peering in through the bars that prohibited the inmate from escaping. He could outline a figure in the darkness, but turned to his Jack for an explanation. As the Jack began to speak, the King's blue eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he realised that they were looking in on a man no older than himself. Yao took a deep breath, whilst the imprisoned man opened his eyes.

"Meet Captain Arthur Kirkland." The man's blazing emerald eyes flashed up to lock onto the King's sapphire orbs. His mouth formed a predatory smirk, as if he had finally caught his prey. "The Queen of Spades." Alfred took a step backwards, keeping a guarded look in his eyes.

"The Queen?" Kirkland lent forward, his crimson coat falling over his chest. "A pirate?" He asked, slightly shocked at the identity of his fellow ruler. Yao nodded, looking slightly grim. Alfred couldn't tear his eyes away from the emerald eyed man, who was smirking up at him. After what seemed like an eternity, Kirkland bent his head forward, breaking eye contact as his dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes. Alfred could still clearly see the smirk that was etched on his lips.

"Well, it isn't very often I get visitors." A voice purred. It took a few moments for Alfred to realise that the smooth voice was coming from the smirking pirate captain. "Let alone the Jack and King of Spades." He tilted his head upwards again, looking up at the two free men. "For what do I owe this honour?" He spat sarcastically, the smirk dropping from his mouth – a look of hatred and boredom crossing onto his face.

Alfred had never been the one to be afraid of someone. He could easily stand up to the harsh and deadly gaze of King Ivan of Clubs. He could deal with the knowledge that some people desperately wanted to have him dead. He could come to terms with the fact that he was destined to either lead his country and people to death or to success. He could understand all of that and not live in fear of his future. But with one look, Arthur Kirkland managed to send shivers down his spine.

**This is just a sample, to see how much everyone likes it.**

**Please review, it motivates me to get stuff out quicker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, second chapter.**

**Thank you to those who added to story alert and reviewed~ It really made me smile~**

Alfred looked to his Jack, who was staring at the Pirate will a steely calmness. There was a long silence, in which the three Spades looked at one another. Kirkland broke the silence by getting to his feet, his crimson coat slipping off of his shoulders. As he stood to his full height, Alfred vaguely noted that he was quite a small man; taller than Yao, but still quite short. That shocked him slightly, knowing that this man was a Pirate Captain and most likely a ruthless murderer. Kirkland stood in a manner that made Alfred question just how ruthless this man was. He stood tall, proud and looked at the King and the Jack like he owned them both. The Pirate raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" He inquired, smirking at their awed silence. Yao took a deep breath. The King was sure, that if there wasn't steel bars separating the three of them, Kirkland would be starting a fight at the drop of a hat. As he inspected his Queen further, he came to the conclusion that he really wouldn't want to get in a fight with the pirate. He didn't look like he could win a weight-lifting competition, but he could see that he could pack a punch. His small stature would aid him too, more likely a lithe fighter than anything else.

"You can't put off your duty forever Arthur." Yao spoke calmly. Kirkland's eyes narrowed, turning acidic green.

"What?" He spat, taking a step forward. Even with the bars there, Alfred felt the need to take a step backwards. He held firm though, trying to look like he wasn't intimidated by the smaller man. The Pirate's eyes flashed to his for a brief second, but he turned back to Yao. Alfred let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"You need to except that you are the Queen of Spades." Yao began again, holding his own under the glare he was receiving. "You need to get your act together and uphold your title as Queen." Kirkland rolled his eyes, turning to the small window in his cell. Even though he was dirty, beaten and imprisoned, he looked rather bad-ass standing in the silver light of the moon.

"Sounds boring." He said, looking out the window. "Why should I be imprisoned to rule the land, when the ocean is much more exciting? Why should I be condemned to be Queen when I never even asked for it?" He questioned; a serious look on his face. In the silence that followed, Alfred contemplated on what to say. Even Yao looked stumped for an answer. Kirkland smirked at the silence, knowing that he'd won.

"If there isn't an answer, then why should I take up the role as Queen?" He asked, closing his eyes as he smiled smugly.  
"You should take up the role because it's your destiny." Alfred exclaimed, breaking the smug silence. Kirkland turned his head to look at the King with a shocked look. Alfred blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"Pardon?" With one word, Alfred saw a whole different side to Kirkland. He saw a polite young man, who put up the pirate charade because he was looking for adventure. He didn't doubt that Kirkland wouldn't hesitate to kill someone, but now, in this different light, he looked like the person to mourn after it. Kirkland realised what was going through the King's mind, and gave a pointed glare. He threw it from his mind, this man was dangerous, and he shouldn't try to convince himself otherwise.

"What did you say?" Alfred took a deep breath, beginning again.

"We were given these positions because it was our destiny. And our destiny is something that cannot be changed. We may fight it; we may run from it, but in the end, we will never escape from it." He stepped forward, and in shock, Kirkland took a step back. He honestly hadn't been expecting the idiot of a King to give him an answer. In a concise moment, he saw the honesty and power. He saw the future of the kingdom, the greatness that it would be lead to. He scowled and the thought disappeared, replaced only by the uncontrollable urge to strangle the bloody git.

"What a load of bloody bull-shit." Kirkland spat, eyes returning to their acidic green colour. The King's eyes widened slightly. "There is no such thing as destiny. It's about the choices you make." He turned around, and picked up his coat.

"Now, if you have no further questions, I suggest you go back to your pansy little lives." He growled, ending the conversation. Alfred waited for him to say something else, but he simply hung his coat back over his shoulders and sat down on the cold, hard floor. He turned, still in a half state of shock, to Yao, who shook his head. With a final look at the Queen, The Jack turned around and began his way back to the main hallways. The King however, stayed a little bit longer. He continued to stare at his Queen, an irrepressible need to be in the company of his Queen.

That need had been explained to him many times. Each King and Queen had taken to attempt to explain the primeval instinct to be in the company of their counterpart. The King of Diamonds – an odd man by the name of Francis Bonnefoy – had explained to him how he often craved the innocence of his beloved Queen. Lilli, who had been announced to be the Queen of Diamonds at the tender age 12, had giggled when Alfred had asked her why she craved to spend time with perverted King. She had explained that, although he was a difficult man to be around, she found him humorous. Their marriage was not out on lust or love, but of the tender affections they found themselves feeling whenever they were alone.

He'd asked the Queen of Hearts, a quiet, small man named Kiku, why he enjoyed the company of his King. His friend had told him, that it wasn't because Ludwig made him happy, but instead the bright smile the man brought to their beloved Jack and friend, Feliciano. He'd even tried to speak with the Royalty of the Kingdom of Clubs, but the King had turned him away. He'd instead turned to the Queen, an amusing lady named Elizaveta. She'd told him that her Husband was not the man most thought him to be. She enjoyed his closed, personal personality, and told him that she loved him without romance, but more the feeling of wanting someone close.

As he stood before his own Queen, he finally understood what they'd been trying to teach him. Emerald eyes glared up at him, and Alfred slowly understood that Kirkland could feel it too.

"Your Majesty?" Yao's voice echoed down the corridor, snapping Alfred out of the trance-like state. With one last look, Alfred turned on his heel and left.

**So, again, thanks to all those who reviewed~**

**Please do review more, because it makes me warm inside~**

**Anyway, it's 01:07 in the morning and I am dead tired~**


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred sighed and dropped his head in his hands, closing his eyes as he did so. It had been two days since his coronation as King; two days since he and Yao had spoken to the Pirate Captain. And, quite frankly, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the man. He gritted his teeth and blew out through his mouth, a harsh whistle resonating from the small movement. He was the King of Spades, he shouldn't be thinking about the man, let alone wanting to befriend him. He ran a hand through his sun coloured hair, and opened his sky blue eyes. Life really hated him sometimes. He sighed again, just as the door to his office clicked open. He trailed his eyes upwards, focusing on the pair that looked similar to his own. His twin smiled softly, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

Matthew stepped forward, his lighter blonde hair falling over his face slightly. He brushed it away, missing the one strand of hair that always hung over his face. He sighed and rolled his violet orbs, before taking a seat opposite his brother and his King. The boy had been worried for his brother, who'd locked himself in his office to take his mind of off the problem with his Queen. He gave Alfred a tentative smile, which the younger twin returned with a hint of tiredness. They simply sat and stared at one another for a while, keeping each other company. The twins hadn't much of one another since the Coronation, so they were quite content to sit a while.

"Alfred... are you feeling well?" Matthew asked hesitantly, his calm voice cutting through the pleasant silence. The normally loud King was silent for a moment, thinking of how to answer his brother without worrying him. The older twin looked concerned.

"Did… you know about the man in the dungeons; the man who is my Queen?" Alfred asked, looking out of the windows of his office. His brother was silent as he moved to peer at his kingdom. Of course he knew, everyone who had an important role in the Kingdom knew of Captain Arthur Kirkland. Matthew dropped his gaze and sighed.

"I did Alfred. I knew from the moment he was found." Alfred turned to face him, a strangled look on his face. Matthew frowned. It wasn't normal to see him like this, normally; Alfred was full of smiles and laughter, always looking at the world with optimistic eyes. But this, he looked almost ill. It startled Matthew slightly, knowing that the man who had tamed the seas was tormenting his brother.

"I don't..." He began, searching for the words that he needed to express. "I don't understand Matt. I don't even know the man, and yet I feel terrible for keeping him locked under my castle. He's most likely killed people, more than he cares to think about. Yet it feels wrong to have him down there. If I allow his out, he will most likely cause more havoc, but..." He trailed, bringing a hand through his sun coloured hair.

"Alfred, we both know what you're going through. We both know that you do not feel for this man, nor do you actually care for him." Matthew tried to reason. Alfred glanced away from his brother. "That is just a stupid curse that is making you think more of him." Matthew attempted again. The King only responded with a sigh. The younger twin often thought about how hard this was on his brother, how he was too young to rule by himself, and how much pressure was constantly on the boy.

"I suppose... you could be right." Matthew sighed and smiled with a little bit more happiness. This, he could work with. "Come on Al. Smile, be happy." The older brother glanced back at the younger. " Everyone's worried. You've got to put the guy behind you and lead this country like a hero." Matthew caught a twinkle in the blonde's eyes. He knew that would work. It always did.

"You're right Matt. I need to toughen up and be the leader that this nation needs." He commented softly, looking at his brother with a twitch of his lips. The thought of being a hero, being **the **hero, pushed the pirate from his mind and the twitch grew into a full blown grin, the King regaining a shadow of his old self.

** . . . . . . . .USUK**

Yao looked down at the man in front of him. He sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"What am I going to do with you?" The man sent a deadly smirk up at him.

"Ohh? I never realised you cared so much Yao." He retorted. The Jack of Spades rolled his eyes slightly.

"I don't Arthur. Or normally, I wouldn't, not after what you did." An unreadable emotion flashed through the Queen's eyes. "But, you are one of the people I have to serve, so there isn't much I can do about it." The pirate was silent, contemplating the hidden mention in the Jack's comment.

"I suppose you'll never forgive me for what I did to him... Is he-?"

"He is fine." He interrupted, his tone of voice harsh. "Now if you don't mind, I have a King to serve." He turned on his tail and walked out without another word.

Arthur waited until he was long out of sight, before sighing again. He glanced out of the window quickly, before closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

**WHAT IS THAT ENDING?**

**I'm sorry, guys, I'm crap and I know it.**

**...**

**Meh, sorry it's taken so long to get the new chapter up. Not to mention I've had a bad case of writers block… FML…**

**On another note, does anybody think I've rushed this? Like how Alfred feels? It's just trying to explain the 'bond' a little bit more, and how it really effects him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's fine, I'll go sit in the corner.**

**Anyway, here's the fourth chapter.**

**...USUK...**

Alfred didn't really think that officially becoming the King would change much in his daily life. He expected the work load to increase slightly; the paper work to become longer; the duties as king to get tougher. Not that he minded of course, he loved working for his Kingdom and for his people. But, if there was one thing he detested with a passion, it would be listening to the problems going on through the kingdom.

He didn't mind the actual purpose of it – quite the opposite, he liked that people would go to him for help. It was more the actual process of having to sit for hours on end with a sore ass and wavering attention. He blinked and made a mental note to change the way that the process goes, thinking about how awesome it'd be to travel all around his kingdom and go to his people, not be stuck up in the palace all day. Besides, Arthur was driving him mad.

He was constantly on edge with the knowledge that his Queen was a notorious and murderous pirate captain, and that he was below his feet constantly. At some times, Alfred could swear that Arthur could sense him too, causing him to shiver at the thought of his emerald eyes. He swallowed and focused more on the villager in front of him.

"It's the crops Milord. There hasn't been enough rain, and the prices for wheat and grain have gone up once again." Alfred sighed, that was another thing he had to get to the bottom of. The old Kings and Queens had really screwed the nation over, what with all the taxes and shitty laws. He caught Yao's gaze and they nodded, Yao rolling his eyes. He always knew what he was thinking. Damn guy was a psychic.

Alfred turned his attention back to the villager.

"I will get someone on the matter, thank you for making the journey to tell me." He watched with heavy eyes as he nodded, bowed and exited the room. Alfred adjusted himself, awaiting for the next person to come in, but to his undisguised joy, it was Yao that stepped forward.

"Milord, it is time for lunch." Alfred nodded; and with as much elegant and grace he could muster, he followed Yao into his private dining room.

**...USUK...**

Alfred paused in his eating. He glanced up at the straight backed Yao, who was staring back at him. His eyes flickered down to the seat opposite, then back up to him. The message was received and the Jack sighed, before taking a seat. The King nodded, and went back to eating.

"Milord, what is wrong?" Alfred stared at Yao, looking confused. The Orient man rolled his eyes. "You've been acting shifty all day."Alfred sighed and stretched his legs, giving an over-the-top act.

"Yao, I have so much running through my head, and surprise surprise, it's not all to do my duties as King. I have a Queen below the castle floors that is supposed to help with everything, but it turns out that he's a pirate." He commented dryly. "Yeah, I'm a little bit off."

Yao stared at his best friend. He felt for the younger man sometimes, sure, most of the time he acted rather unemotional with the young King, but he really did care. They held a staring contest, which Alfred broke by taking another mouthful of food. He wrapped his long sleeved arms around his waist, and sighed.

"Milord, if it is in your will, we can have the Queen moved until he-"

"W-what?! No!" Yao stared at the king in confusion. Why did he have to be so backwards?

"I... I am confused, Milord, why are you acting so... strange? Do you wish for him to leave, or to stay?" Alfred almost dropped his fork. What did he want? He quietly admitted to himself that having the Pirate leave would be a weight off of his chest, but, this was Arthur's castle as much as it was his own. But, spending some time without his presence in the back of his head, would be appreciated, and could help him with his concentration on his work.

A small part at the back of his mind brought up the fact that he'd probably miss the constant probing in the back of his mind. He flushed and avoided Yao's gaze.

"I-I mean, I think that... I, u-uhh." Yao bowed his head.

"I am sorry sir, I shouldn't be pushy."

**...USUK...**

Arthur was sat still in silent contemplation. He wouldn't move, even though his backside had gone numb a few minutes ago, and his food had been placed within his cell. Luckily, it wasn't the normal crummy prison food, but actually decent food. Being the Queen had its perks. His body was in the small prison room, but his mind was out on the high seas.

He vaguely wondered how his crew were doing. He questioned their effectiveness, and their willingness a lot, and how they crew became powerful and well known was beyond him. In his eyes, they were a rag tag group of mismatched people, but they were the closest thing to a family. His laws on the sea weren't exactly approved by other pirates – women were welcomed on his ship, he had no need for sexism on his ship, and they always came in handy if he needed other duties to attend to.

Other pirates often scorned the way he sailed, but none of them exactly said it to his face – which was good for them, as they'd most likely be run through with a short sword – and as for a matter of fact wasn't exactly a pleasant way to go. Of course, Arthur himself had been stabbed a few times himself, very painful, not very agreeable with the body and blood system. But, Arthur never cared, not really. He'd only show concern when it was his 'family' faced at the short end of a blade or pistol.

He wasn't exactly called a demon pirate for no reason.

**...USUK...**

***cough***

**So... uh, hey guys! I suppose I have nothing to say other than the fact that I AM SO SORRY! I honestly, swear to God, didn't mean for this to take so long to get out, and I know I shouldn't have any excuses; but 1. I blame Tumblr, and 2. I blame Misha Collins. That man is secretly the devil I am sure of it.**


End file.
